The Moment I Looked At You
by GeassReaction
Summary: His gaze to Soifon's way. "Uhm. Ggio. Ggio Vega. I'm Ggio." "I see. I will remember that." She said quite coldly before turning her gaze away from him. "Don't try to take care of me. I can take care of myself."  GgioxSoifon;
1. Our First Gaze Exchanged

Yees. I got to update another GgioxSoifon! This story is going to be quite different and this is the first chapter series I'm going to write since I figured this story is going to take a while. But yeaah. Hope you will like this first chapter and look foward to the next!

_**The Moment I Look At You;**_

_Chapter One: Our First Gaze Exchanged_

* * *

The school bell rang. A youth boy with jet black scruffy hair with a braided strand tail, sprinted toward the high school building. He stormed through the double doors at the entrance and climbed up to the second story and use his speed to dash through the empty hallways. He stopped on front of the door to his destination and slid the door open. "I'm here!" He shouted as the class started as he panted slightly.

"You're late, Ggio!" The teacher claimed as a frown displayed on her expression. "Sorry, sensei."

"Ah, no matter now. You're just in time to hear about the news in this class."

"Eh?" Ggio blinked. "News. What ne-"

"Have a seat, Ggio."

Without a word, he stride to his seat which is next to Ulquiorra's left side. "You know. It's not like you to be late." Ulquiorra worded as the first thing to say to Ggio from the start of his day. He did not stare at Ggio, but he kept his eyes on his notebook as he was taking notes. "Well, can't remember the last time I was late like this." Ggio yawned and rested his elbow on his desk as his hand would hold his cheek as it was a head rest. Tesla, who sat behind him leaned forward. "Hey, at least you don't seem to be in trouble!" He said proudly. "Well keep that quiet, cause I will be if you're mouth reminds sensei I was late."

"Now class. The news I must bring note to you all as a class. We will be having a new student. Once she arrives, please make her feel welcome."

Ggio let his hand fall and leaned his back against the chair. _'So that's what's up for today.'_ He turned his head once he had been hearing murmurs. "You seem to be interested in knowing this girl." Ulquiorra spoke up. "I really wonder who she is." Tesla said as he wondered with a hand placed on his chin. "Yeah. So what. I mean it is a new she-"

The door sound sliding open cut his sentence. Even, the class went silent, because the sliding sounded like someone was barging in. A girl entered the room. The new girl, the teacher mentioned. She was quite below five feet of her height. She wore the usual girl school uniform with her hands in pockets. Her hair was short black above shoulders along with two braids in white cloth remaining on the sides of her face. Her eyes color were in the shade of grey.

"You must be the transferred student, Soifon. Correct?" The teacher questioned. The girl nodded in response before the teacher continued."Class this is our new student to the class. Soifon." The class greeted. She bowed. Murmurs once again began.

"Soifon?"  
"That girl? Isn't she one to always get in trouble?"  
"I heard she actually beats people if you mess with her."  
"No way!"  
"Hearing stuff about her, she might not find any interest of even looking at our faces."

"Soifon, why don't you take the seat over there." She gestured to the empty seat of Ggio's left. She walked to her new seat as she walk by the students stare at her. She sat down and Ggio just glanced at her. Tesla leaned as he was staring at her as well. "Hey." He whispered to Ggio. "Try talking to her." He suggested. Ggio turned to his direction and he stared on his desk right when Ggio just looked at him. He didn't even response so why even turn to look at him. He returned his gaze to Soifon's way. He cleared his throat. "Soifon?"

The girl turned seeing him. The first time they exchanged gazes. Her expressions seem to be emotionless. Still, since that was her expression when she walked in through the door. "Uhm. Ggio. Ggio Vega. I'm Ggio." He hesitated to say. He slightly bowed from his seat. Her cold stare was somewhat eye-catching to him. She sighed. "… Ggio?" She repeated. He nodded. "I see. I will remember that." She said quite coldly before turning her gaze away from him. He was silent after he watched as she just turn away like that.

It was lunch break. Ggio stood and tapped Soifon's shoulder. She turned her head and stared at Ggio. "You up for a walk around the school?" He asked, wondering if she would want company on her first day. She stood up as her hands were in her pockets. "No. I'm not up for it." She answered before walking away from him.

He sighed. He heard Ulquiorra stood from his seat. "I'm going to go find Tesla. You going?" He asked. Ggio turned his head over his shoulder and shook his head. "No. Not today."

Ggio sat outside on front of the school building on a bench. He sighed leaning as he remain seated with his elbows on his thighs. He spotted the new student, Soifon walking across his view as she was heading in the direction of the building. Before she even walk up the stairs before the doors, she was stopped as Grimmjow blocked her way.

"You the new girl, aren't you?" He spoke first in the encounter. Soifon was not making eye contact, but he continued. "I'm Grimmjow Jaejerjaquez. You must be Soifon. Is that-"

"Look. You got something to say, then say it." She interrupted him as she finally made eye contact with blue orbs. Grimmjow grinned and chuckled. "Calm. I heard of you since someone with the same class as you mentioned you. I just want to know if you wanted you and I to hang out sometime."

"I have no interest." She replied coldly and tried to walk around him, but he blocked her path. "Hey, come on. You're the new chick here. Don't you want to make friends?"

"Look just leave me alone for now."

"Come on."

"Hey!"

Grimmjow looked to the side as Ggio was standing before them. "What part of no interest or leave me alone, don't you get?" He said as he walked next to Soifon and she looked at him and back Grimmjow. Grimmjow scoffed. "Tch. Ggio Vega." He placed his hand on the side of his forehead and shook his head. He sighed and slide his hands in his pockets. "Maybe next time, Soifon." He paced off to enter the building. Ggio turned noticing grey hues was staring to the way where Grimmjow fled. She turned her gaze to him and remained silent.

"Grimmjow can be a bothersome."

"I see that." Soifon closed her eyes for few seconds before opening. "But, Ggio."

The tone of her voice made him paused and his mind focus on what she is about to say. "Don't try to take care of me. I can take care of myself." She confirmed. He knew what she meant. He shouldn't try to stand up for her.

She turned as her feet would take her to the steps before the doors of the building. Ggio had the urge to follow and convinced her. But his feet hesitated to move the moment she was no longer in his sight.

Ggio went to class the time lunch was over. He spotted Soifon sitting alone the whole lunch period after Grimmjow bothered her. She sat and stared out the window as her hand held her face. He walked to the seat and he stared at her back. Once the teacher came to class and told everyone to sit down, Ggio would sit down and taking out his notebook, textbooks and secretly his golden eyes would gaze at her. Every two seconds or so, he glanced at his notes. Then Soifon. His notes once again. Soifon.

When class was dismissed after the school ending bell rang, Ggio watched as Soifon got up fast, collected her books and packing them in her bag and took off. Ggio followed and to the hallways. Soifon was walking. But then a student collided to her, causing both to stagger from the impact. That other female student was Apache. "Ugh. You need to watch it!" She scoffed as she dust her uniform. "Apache! Don't you know who this is? This is that new girl!" The female next to her that was tanned skin and had long wavy hair claimed to her. "Oh! Are you?"

"Yeah, so what of it?" Soifon said harshly. Apache scoffed. "Geeze, I just wanted to introduce myself. Let's see, I heard of you from earlier. Soifon?" She was silent. "Correct? Apache." "Mila-Rose." The other girl introduced as well. "I see. Very well, I will remember that." Soifon said with attitude tone and tried to flee, but both girls blocked her way. "Wait."

Soifon sighed and took the time to hear out what they wanted to say. "Grimmjow told us about you. He said he tried to convince you to get you to hang out with you. You refuse and he kept asking. But Ggio stood up for you. Well you seem to be the girl in the center."

Soifon could of sworn she seen anger in her eyes, but remained quiet allowing her to continue. "Well, back off. You will absolutely not be capable of being with Grimmjow or Ggio." Apache's tone was like she was being possessed. Soifon smirked at the ridiculous rule of Apache's. "No."

"What?" Mila-Rose snapped.

"You heard me. No."

"You little- -"

"I don't back off because your wrenched mouth told me to. I'm not even trying to be near those two. I go the way my feet must take me." Soifon walked around them as nothing was said after her sentence.

Ggio heard the conversation and walked and he stopped and stare at the two girls. "Ggio!" The both exclaimed. He shook his head and followed Soifon's footsteps to catch up with her. Ggio ran through the halls and outside. She was gone out of sight now.

"Were you trying to catch up with her?" Ggio turned seeing Grimmjow leaning against the rail. "So?" He frowned as he turn his gaze to the path that is the way to the exit gate.

"You already seem obsessed with her."

Ggio glanced at Grimmjow as he smirked. "But she doesn't seem to be interested in you."

"You're one to talk."

"Well. It's gonna change. Just watch."

He glared as he stood right and walking off to the gate. Ggio sighed.

It was nearing sunset when Ggio was walking home. The streets were quiet as he walk by buildings and few or some cares drove by on the road. He heard conversation voices. He didn't try to look for the conversing people, until he could of sworn her heard Soifon's name mentioned. He followed the voices as his eyes scanned his current area. Across the road, was Soifon and Grimmjow. It wasn't just those two, but two other guys as well. Menis and Yylfordt.

"She's such a stubborn girl here." Menis commented. Soifon glared. "Just leave me alone. I already said. I'm not going to hang out with you." She said with fierce tone. "Tch. This girl." Yylfordt scoffed. Menis grabbed her wrist and she struggled. "Look, I think you should be glad that he's offering to be friends."

"That won't happen. Let go of me!" She struggled and Yylfordt grabbed her other wrist.

Ggio could not watch another second. He raced across the empty road. "Hey! Let go of her!" The two guys stared but still held her wrists as in they were keeping her hostage. "Ggio." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes to him. "You really are starting to get obsessed with her."

"This guy? I see why you are trying to get her to hang out with you" Menis said.

"You two. Release her." He commanded. They open their hands as Soifon would move away. Ggio stride next to her as he kept his golden eyes on the three. "We're leaving." The three walk by them in the opposite direction they were facing. Ggio walked on front of Soifon. He examined her bit to check if she was alright or they didn't try to do anything to her. He opened his mouth to speak, but Soifon had quick reaction to speak before he did.

"I said, don't try to take care of me. I don't need your care." She began. "Soifon. Listen to me." Ggio spoke in serious tone. "You don't know Grimmjow as much as I do. He—"

"Do not make me repeat myself, Ggio! I don't need your care!" Soifon stared into golden eyes. Soifon shook her head and she sped walked past Ggio, leaving him in the empty streets.

* * *

Hope you are getting the hint on how the story is being written. Ggio is the boy that wants to help her. Soifon is the girl that just doesn't want to be sided with anyone but herself. Grimmjow is harassing her. Apache is the jealous girl.

So yes. Reviews would be nice;


	2. Accepted

Here is chapter two. Note the day after when Ggio first met Soifon. And the last chapter left off with Soifon telling Ggio that she doesn't need him after he just stood up for her from Grimmjow.

_**The Moment I Looked At You;**_

_Chapter Two: Accepted_

* * *

The next day, Ggio strolled through the hallways and glanced as Soifon was walking to his direction. Her grey eyes traveled up into his eyes as she was silent. She stared up at him as she stood on front of him. Neither of them exchange words but stared. After thirty seconds, she looked away and walk by. Ggio stood and stared straight as his thoughts would run through his mind about what she could have been thinking of him as she just looked at him.

Ggio sat down on his seat and glanced over to his left, seeing Soifon was seated and staring out the window. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Tesla. "Oi!" He whispered. Ggio leaned back and turned his head slightly. "Huh?"

"The new girl, Soifon. You've been staring at her weirdly since she entered the room from the first time."

"I know. I honestly feel sorry for her." Ggio responded as he turned a bit from his chair and rested his right arm on Tesla's desk and he looked over his shoulder to glance at her. "Why is that?" His friend inquired.

"Because she doesn't seem to get along with anyone here or wants to get along with her. And you hear those rumors when she first walked through the door, right?"

Tesla went silent as he stared at his friend and followed his gaze so he as well was looking at the girl. "Go for it, then." He encouraged.

"But I tried."

"So? Still being alone is not a good feeling. You know that. And you can tell how she is feeling."

Ggio finally travel his gaze to his friend's direction. He sighed and stood from his seat and took his books with him. Ggio froze and did not react when Tesla left. He thought for a bit. Golden eyes went back to Soifon.

Ggio was walking the halls after noting Tesla and Ulquiorra that he wouldn't be joining them today again for lunch. He viewed Soifon by a window as she leaned against the window frame. Always, she was alone. He approached her and she become aware of him in the corner of her eye and faced his direction. "Hey." He greeted her. "What? Do you have to watch over me at this time again?" She came to conclusions in her usual cold tone. "No." Ggio shook his head. "I just feel that you might need company." He said as he move his view to the window. She kept her grey hues on him even when he looked away.

"Don't think about what I need. I already know what I need." That tone sort of startled him so he returned his golden eyes gaze to her. "And one of them is keeping distance from you." She finished before trying to flee, but Ggio grabbed her arm. His regret of the day. "Wait." He felt her hesitating to listen, but to his surprised she insisted on doing so. He continued. "I know you prefer going through stuff alone. But if you every need anything, I'm here." Ggio said to her in calm tone. He released her arm and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry. I won't be needing to see you. Ever."

He felt his confidence suddenly fall. She was really cold. She turned to her opposite side and fled.

Soifon returned to class as she sat on her desk with her head resting on the desk, as in she was sleeping. Three girls came into the classroom to visit. Apache, Mila Rose and Sun Sun (The girl Soifon never met yet.) "Hey. Soifon." Apache shook her rudely and she would sit up tiredly. Apache and Mila Rose were standing both sides as Sun Sun remained next to Mila Rose. "Soifon." Apache flipped her braids and Mila Rose pushed her shoulder to have her fully awake. "Soifon, why don't you join us for a while?" The girls were messing her hair and uniform up. They urged her to stand up. "Back off.."

Ggio walked quietly as he headed to class. Before he even stepped on front of the door, he heard a loud slap that echoed through the hall. Followed by a kick sound two seconds later. He sprinted to the door. Noticing Apache and Mila Rose was down on the floor. Soifon pulled Sun Sun's long hair and pulled her so that she could be thrown to the floor. Soifon pushed a chair out of her way and pace normally out. The remaining students were silent. She stopped as Ggio stood with astonished expression. It wasn't just him, but some or more students gathered at the door watching the scene. She look away refusing to make any eye contact and dashed out through the halls.

The three girls stood up. Apache hand a hand on her cheek. Mila Rose was holding her stomach and Sun Sun was rubbing her head. Apache fisted her hand and stormed to the door to go after Soifon. Ggio stepped on front of her way. He shook his head and ran as he recalled the way she ran to.

Soifon pushed the door open with her anger still building in her. She look behind her making sure no one was following her. She leaned against the rail as she took a deep breath. This time she really need to be alone.

"Why are you out here like this?"

She listened. Grimmjow. He approached her as he stepped on the stairs. Soifon slightly took a step away from him. "What do you want?" She asked with her furious tone traced. "Whoa. Someone is mad. What have you gone—"

"Look. You bother me. So why don't you leave me alone." Soifon turned back to the doors, but Grimmjow grabbed her arm. "Hey. I didn't come here to bother you. I should try to get you better."  
Soifon glanced at his blue eyes and he grinned."I don't need your comfort." She struggled for freedom of his grip, but he still held onto her.

Grimmjow held her arm and pulled her close. Soifon struggled and tried force to back away. He leaned forward. Soifon used her free hand to swift her hand across his cheek. The impact causing him to release her. She gave him a disgusted look before turning to leave his presence.

Before she could walk to distance, Ggio was standing on front of her. She hesitated to speak and walk around him. Ggio watched her walk away.

"Ggio. You seem to be always watching over her." Grimmjow said. "You back off, Grimmjow. She doesn't want to waste time on you." Ggio concluded as he fled as well.

As he was pacing with speed, he was familiar with the way she took and so, he took a flight a stairs that led to the rooftop. He observed the rooftop area. He noticed a small figure was sitting in the corner staring out at the view. He slowly approached her. He gazed. Soifon was crossing her arms as she kept her gaze at the view as in she admired it. She sensed his presence and opened her mouth to talk. "I need to be alone." She spoke softly. The first time he heard her speak in soft tone. Ggio stood next to her. Not being oblivious of her eyes was filled with anger. And misery. He spoke up. "I know. . ."

"If you know." She faced him. "Then why are you here?"

"Because. I felt like I needed to be alone as well."

He knew that he was really following her. But at the same time he needed alone time even when he knew that she was here. Silence. Ggio sat on the roof floor and lied down. "And this is my favorite place to go when I need to be alone." He finished as he gazed upon the sky. Soifon gazed. Without a word, she stood from that lonely corner, slowly pace to him and sat down next to him. She leaned back to lie down as grey eyes met the skies. Ggio turn his head as she was now lying beside him. She smiled, but it was a small one. Still, it was nice to see one. He smiled and return his gaze at the skies.

As they lied next to each other, this time, Soifon accepted his company. Usually she would flee. But he was glad she was here. Soifon. Though she is a stubborn girl. But he rather be a friend to her.

Ggio closed his eyes. Soifon turned to view him. She smiled. She sighed and her facing direction return to the skies again and she closed her eyes.

* * *

Know it wasn't much GgioxSoifon moment, but the romance have to wait, because this is the second day since they met. And after what she heard when Ggio was willing to help, she declined. But now, Soifon is getting to the point of appreciating him. Well hope you liked this one. And the next chapter will be up soon~


End file.
